leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Vee
|type1=Psychic |media=special |catchepnum=PS020 |catchepname=Meanvile...Vileplume! |pokemonname=Espeon |epnum=PS019 |epname=Blame It on Eevee |evolution=1 |numeps1=between 65 and 96 |firststagename=Eevee |firstevoep=PS115 |firstevoname=Prior to Forretress of Solitude |prevonum=133 |evo1num=196 |current=With Red |va=no }} Vee (Japanese: 'ブイ ' Vui) is an that owns in Pokémon Adventures and his fifth overall. As of The Last Battle XIV, he is at level 65 and his Characteristic is "very finicky." History Vee is an Eevee that was experimented on by Team Rocket, thereby gaining the ability to freely change from an Eevee into any of his three Generation I evolutions (Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Flareon) and back. Vee first appeared in Blame It on Eevee. When Red tried to challenge Erika, she stated that she wouldn't battle him unless he was able to capture a Pokémon of her choice, an Eevee. Red, with the help of , tried to battle Eevee, but for every Pokémon that was sent out Eevee would turn into the Eeveelution that had a type advantage over it. This ability confused both of them at first, but Bill eventually figured out the ability, and Red managed to discover a way to keep Eevee from sensing the type of Pokémon sent out. Red was thus able to capture the Eevee. Realizing that his body had been experimented on to allow such an ability, Red took Eevee to the Celadon Gym and connected him to a healing machine to allow him to recover. Just then, Erika appeared once again, and feigned being a member of Team Rocket to force Red to fight for him. Despite Poli, Saur, and Pika's best efforts, Erika was able to counter their abilities one by one with her variety of movesets, and then approached Eevee, saying that if she disconnected him now, he would surely take his last breath. Red, evoking his deepest desire to defend the poor Pokémon, had Pika use a clone to distract Erika while having him guard the healing machine. Erika, impressed with their valiance, revealed herself to be an ally of the "good" Gym Leaders he had met before, and not only awarded Red the but also allowed him to keep Eevee, who Red nicknamed Vee. Vee was later seen in You Know...Articuno! alongside Red's other Pokémon to battle Team Rocket members who were pursuing in the Seafoam Islands, a task which they ultimately failed. Soon afterwards, Red sent Vee into storage after restoring Aero in Cinnabar Island. It was later discovered that when Red had sent him to , Vee had been captured by Team Rocket again. In The Winged Legends Red rescued Vee after Sabrina had no use for him, as she had now obtained the . In Clefabulous Clefable, Vee battled Bruno on Cerise Island, taking advantage of his ability to change into his evolutions, which was enhanced through the three Vermilion Harbor evolutionary stones Red obtained from . Vee starts by evolving into Flareon to counter Bruno's 's . He then evolves into Vaporeon to counter Hitmonchan's next move. Soon Poli and Bruno's also join the battle which seems even at first. Machamp then removes its belt and knocks both Vee and Poli off of the battleground. Poli's proves ineffective, but allows Vee to return via . Vee then evolves into Jolteon and proceeds to defeat Bruno with . Vee was shown to have permanently evolved into Espeon prior to Forretress of Solitude when battling in Red's test to become Viridian City's Gym Leader. Vee went up against and was hit by its , reducing his health below half. Red remained confident, and commanded Vee to use , followed by . This knocked Porygon2 out, winning Red the test. Red later explained to Sabrina that Vee had lost his ability to change into his , , and evolutions upon evolving into Espeon. Though he had now become a normal Espeon, Red still preferred him this way because he is no longer burdened by the sufferings of his past. In The Last Battle X, Vee had a quick battle against Bruno and his . Vee was able to counterattack his by using before attempting to flee from the fight. Vee was last seen in Epilogue interacting with Ditty in the following Guile Hideout's defeat. Personality and characteristics Due to being experimented on by Team Rocket, Vee developed a mistrust towards humans and would attack any that approached him. However, after seeing the lengths that was willing to go to to protect him, Vee warmed up to Red and decided he wanted to stay with him. Vee is also a strong willed and brave Pokémon, shown by his willingness to evolve into his other forms to help Red despite it causing him pain. As an Eevee, Vee has shown the ability to sense a Pokémon's type through his ears. Vee would often use this to his advantage while battling by changing into a different evolution in order to have the type advantage. Moves used As Espeon mod 3}}|0=Morning Sun|1=Psychic|2=Psych Up}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Morning Sun|1=Psychic|2=Psych Up}}}} As Flareon As Vaporeon mod 2}}|0=Water Gun|1=Acid Armor}}.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Water Gun|1=Acid Armor}}}} As Jolteon mod 2}}|0=Thunder Shock|1=Pin Missile}}.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Thunder Shock|1=Pin Missile}}}} Trivia * from the games also uses an Espeon in , and uses both Espeon and Jolteon in . ** also has a Jolteon in Pokémon Origins. * Vee is Red's only known , just like 's Espeon is, if Stadium 2 is excluded. * Vee is the only Pokémon in the Pokémon Adventures manga to go through devolution. Names Related articles For more information on this Pokémon's species, see , , , , and . Category:Red's Pokémon Category:Team Rocket's Pokémon Category:Nicknamed Pokémon de:Volly es:Vee fr:Mentali de Rouge it:Vee ja:ブイ zh:阿布